


All is violent, all is bright

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: «Non aveva ancora rinunciato al desiderio di morire per mano di Komyo.E ogni notte Komyo lo faceva morire, più e più volte.Alla sua maniera. »Corde rosse. Polsi escoriati. Urla. Gemiti. Sesso. Caldo e umido. Sporco e innocente. Dominatore e dominato in una notte senza fine.





	All is violent, all is bright

**Author's Note:**

> Essenzialmente è il rapporto malato tra Komyo e Ukoku con una bella spruzzata di pornografia spicciola e sadomaso <3 
> 
> Grazie a Barbara per lo splendido titolo <3

**All is violent, all is bright**

 

Komyo aveva preso l’abitudine di legarlo sotto la veste con corde sottili. Le aveva scelte rosse, per una questione puramente estetica. Dove Komyo recuperasse cose del genere Ukoku non sapeva dirlo. Tra i due era lui quello che aveva il controllo e che decideva spesso e volentieri come Ukoku dovesse indossare le corde, cosa dovesse indossare sotto la veste e cosa dovesse mangiare, quando erano in contatto per farlo.   
Semi disteso sulla carrozza che li stava trasportando, mangiava delle ciliegie tenute dalle dita di Komyo. L’uomo giocava con lui, sfiorandogli le labbra col tondeggiante frutto rosso, come se non fosse altro che un prolungamento della propria mano. Ukoku dal canto suo si lasciava stuzzicare, ridacchiando, cercando di non farsi sentire dal cocchiere. Agli occhi di tutti erano i più rispettabili Sanzo che potessero esistere, seri e pacati. Anche Ukoku alla fine era riuscito a dipingersi addosso quell’abito, sotto il cui indossava sottili corde rosse. Sentiva la pelle sfregare a ogni passo, resistendo stoicamente all’impulso di lasciarsi sfuggire qualche gemito di piacere. O di dolore. Sorrise al pensiero, ma gli altri monaci pensarono che fosse una forma di saluto e lo fecero a loro volta. Tentò di non ghignare, per non indispettire Komyo, che poteva essere davvero _terribile_.

Quello che Komyo aveva omesso di dirgli che la cerimonia a cui avrebbero dovuto partecipare prevedeva molte sedute e molte alzate. Quindi Ukoku non faceva altro che far sfregare continuamente il nodo strategico che Komyo aveva fatto, che si appoggiava appena in mezzo alle sue natiche, stimolandolo in una ruvida carezza. Alzarsi e inginocchiarsi continuamente, per Ukoku, era una piacevole tortura. Komyo l’aveva fatto apposta a incontrarlo quella mattina e a portarselo dietro alla cerimonia buddhista, a cui poteva partecipare da solo. Alla fine della giornata aveva più escoriazioni che altro. Ogni suo movimento era una punta di dolore e Komyo ne era perfettamente consapevole. Un paio di volte si era persino lasciato sfuggire flebili gemiti, andando contro qualsiasi accordo avesse preso con l’altro monaco.

Alla fine della giornata si fecero portare all’albergo dove avevano deciso di pernottare, lontani dagli occhi indiscreti di monaci annoiati. Un hotel lussuoso, ma dallo stile minimale e semplice. Komyo sorrise apertamente vedendo il letto a baldacchino che aveva richiesto per la propria camera. Gli piaceva usare le assi superiori per legare Ukoku. Ma per quella sera aveva in mente qualcosa di diverso.   
Aiutò il ragazzo a spogliarsi, togliendo la pettorina di legno e il sutra dalle spalle di Ukoku. Il ragazzo si tolse gli occhiali e li appoggiò sulla scrivania.   
Lo vide spogliarsi dalla pesante veste bianca, lasciandola cadere a terra, osservando le corde rosse, sottili, strette attorno al corpo dell’altro. Non aveva indossato pantaloni che potessero fare da scudo tra la pelle e le corde, preferendo biancheria intima più sottile, in modo da poter _sentire_ pienamente lo strofinare doloroso sulle parti più delicate del suo corpo. Girò su se stesso, facendosi ammirare da Komyo. L’uomo lo guardò, cominciando a spogliarsi a sua volta dai pesanti e scomodi vestiti da Sanzo.   
«Veramente molto bello, ma doloroso immagino.»  
«Sai bene quanto faccia male. Hai deciso tu dove mettere i nodi. Sono pieno di escoriazioni ora.»  
Komyo gli si avvicinò sorridendo, cominciando a sciogliere i nodi, con movimenti delle dita rapidi, esperti e mirati.   
Lasciò cadere le corde a terra, di quel bel colore rosso acceso, in netto contrasto con lo scuro del legno del pavimento e i piedi chiari di Ukoku.   
Ammirò con letizia e soddisfazione i segni rossi lasciati dalla corda sulla pelle, il sangue rappreso là dove l’escoriazione era andata più a fondo, ferendolo. Si chinò a baciare una crosta sottile sull’avambraccio del giovane, facendolo sospirare di piacere. La lingua ruvida di Komyo assaggiò il sapore metallico del sangue, mischiatosi a quello salato della pelle. Alzò gli occhi ambrati verso quelli di Ukoku, che l’osservavano estasiati, con quel lieve cipiglio di dolore che increspava la pelle in mezzo alle sue sopracciglia.   
«Vogliamo provare il nostro nuovo acquisto?»  
Prese la preziosa scatola di legno laccato e intarsiato, il cui interno tintinnava in modo sinistro. Ukoku salì sul letto, che era alto e a baldacchino. Immaginava Komyo chiamare i vari alberghi per prenotare una stanza con un letto del genere. Osservò la struttura del letto; era molto grossa e resistente. Alzò un sopracciglio all’idea di cosa Komyo volesse fargli. Komyo si sedette di fronte a lui, aprendo la scatola: conteneva due palline di plastica dura finemente lavorate e colorati con motivi eleganti e scuri. Per il loro scopo erano state create in un materiale sterile e facilmente lavabile, tenute insieme da una sottile cordicella intrecciata di seta.  
All’interno delle palline vi erano dei campanelli, che facevano tintinnare il tutto con un suono acuto e lezioso.   
«Non sono _adorabili_?»  
La dimensione non era eccessiva, stavano perfettamente in un pugno. Komyo le fece tintinnare ridacchiando, osservando Ukoku, che osservava il tutto incuriosito e perplesso.   
Si avvicinò al giovane, che non staccava mai gli occhi da lui, come un gatto incuriosito da un gioco nuovo. Prese una pallina e la fece suonare sulle labbra del ragazzo, facendogliele schiudere. Ukoku spalancò lentamente la bocca, fino a che la pallina non entrò comodamente all’interno, posandosi sulla sua lingua.   
A Ukoku scese qualche rivolo di saliva lungo il mento, mentre Komyo l’osservava sorridendo tranquillo, facendo ruotare e scivolare sulla lingua quella pallina color oro e sangue.   
Sfilò la pallina dalla sua bocca e gli fece inumidire l’altra, diventando impaziente lui stesso.   
Fece stendere Ukoku prono sul letto, intimandogli con voce dolce di alzare il fondo schiena, piegando le gambe. Ukoku distese le braccia davanti a sé, desiderando di nuovo le corde. Mugolò di piacere quando sentì entrare la prima pallina; completamente rilassato com’era poteva solo sentire piacere. Oltre alla sua saliva, Komyo aveva usato anche del lubrificante e Ukoku gliene fu grato. Tenne le palline dalla corda di seta, dopo averle infilate entrambe. Quando Ukoku muoveva il bacino, in cerca di sollievo, tintinnava appena in maniera squisita.   
Il livello di perversione che il ragazzo riusciva a raggiungere era incredibile. In tutta la sua vita aveva sperimentato ogni fantasia sessuale, ma non era mai arrivato a fare certe cose. C’erano state notti in cui aveva frustato così forte Ukoku da impedirgli di camminare.   
Gli sfilò le palline con una certa veemenza, abbastanza far protestareil ragazzo.Sorrise nel vederlo muovere ancora il bacino, nella non tanto implicita richiesta di essere scopato e subito.   
Parlava troppo, per i suoi gusti. Faceva troppe richieste e la sua vocetta da adolescente gli urtava le orecchie. Prese così un fazzoletto di stoffa e la cintura del proprio kimono. Appallottolò il fazzoletto e glielo infilò in bocca, dopo l’iniziale protesta del ragazzo, che comunque si lasciò imbavagliare. Lasciò che Komyo legasse la cintura attorno alla sua testa, per fermare il piccolo fazzoletto. Lo fece stendere del tutto e con le corde con cui lo aveva tormentato tutto il giorno, lo legò al letto, fermandogli i polsi in un nodo bello stretto.  
«Mi raccomando, niente orgasmi.»  
Quel terrificante ordine venne dato con la voce più dolce del mondo.   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, sapendo bene quanto potessero essere spietate le punizioni di Komyo. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide spogliarsi e poi stendersi al suo fianco. Sentì la sua mano calda accarezzargli la schiena, giù fino al suo fondoschiena. Si inarcò per accogliere le sue carezze. Sentiva la propria erezione premere bisognosa sulle lenzuola e gli sembrava di poter morire da un momento all’altro. Ma Komyo aveva detto niente orgasmi e quindi doveva trattenersi.   
Si sentì afferrare per i fianchi e penetrare con un’unica dolorosa spinta. Afferrò la federa del cuscino tra le dita, mentre Komyo cominciava a scoparlo senza dargli respiro. Cercava di pensare alle escoriazioni causate dalle corde, di ignorare la sensazione della propria erezione premuta sul materasso o di come l’altro lo stava scopando. I suoi baci tra le scapole, le sue unghie corte che premevano sulla sua pelle candida. Non era facile non godere, non lasciarsi andare in quel miscuglio di piacere e dolore.   
Chiuse forte la mandibola, addentando il fazzoletto che ormai era impregnato di saliva. Voltandosi verso sinistra riuscì a scorgere il loro riflesso nel grande specchio sopra il cassettone. La testa di Komyo buttata indietro, i suoi meravigliosi capelli sciolti sulle spalle e il suo bacino che sbatteva con cadenza regolare contro le sue natiche.   
Gli sfuggì un piccolo gemito, abbastanza inequivocabile. Un orgasmo anale lo aveva scosso facendogli contrarre le natiche, stringendosi attorno al cazzo dell’altro.   
Komyo si fermò quasi subito e uscì sospirando.   
«Cosa ti avevo detto?»  
Si alzò da letto e gli tolse il bavaglio dalla bocca, lasciando uscire tutta la saliva che si era accumulata. Con quelle adorabili guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi, era difficile non continuare a scoparlo, ma aveva promesso una punizione e non poteva tirarsi indietro. A volte sospettava che Ukoku fosse capace di avere orgasmi a comando, solo per il gusto di farlo arrabbiare.   
«A quattro zampe, forza. Su con quel culo.»  
Il ragazzo piegò le ginocchia, in modo da alzare il sedere. Era impossibile appoggiarsi sulle mani, dato che erano legate alla testiera del letto. In definitiva si trovò con il sedere alla mercé della meritata punizione. Komyo si avvicinò al proprio borsone e prese la cintura con cui teneva i pantaloni, quelle volte che li indossava.   
Senza neanche dargli la possibilità di capire cosa gli sarebbe successo, lo colpì con molta forza sulle natiche.   
Ukoku urlò, più di sorpresa che di dolore e strinse gli occhi.   
«Cerca di non urlare troppo forte. Non vorrai certo che qualcuno venga a vedere cosa sta succendo e ti trovi in queste condizioni?»  
«Hai detto alla reception di non disturbarci per alcun motivo...»  
«Che sciocco, è vero. Allora urla quanto ti pare.»  
Socchiuse i caldi occhi marroni e ricominciò a frustrarlo, compiaciuto dal suono secco del cuoio sulla pelle già arrossata.   
Sospirava e gemeva a ogni colpo, Komyo talvolta sospettava che provasse più piacere nella tortura che nel sesso.   
Il problema era che i suoi gemiti erano troppo eccitanti. Musica per le sue orecchie. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria erezione, ed era tesa come non mai. Lanciò la cintura da parte e si apprestò a slegargli i polsi. Ukoku si sedette sul letto, massaggiandosi la pelle arrossata. Gli lasciò solo qualche istante per riprendersi, prima di afferrarlo per i capelli, tirandolo a sé. Ukoku cadde in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli sorrise.   
Sorrideva mostrando quei piccoli e affilati denti bianchi, con evidente malizia, quasi con sfida.   
Spalancò la bocca e accolse la sua erezione, che si spingeva fino alla sua gola, causandogli più fastidio che altro. Cercò di concentrarsi, di non pensare all’urto di vomito, di aprirsi completamente, in modo da ingoiare più centimetri possibile, in modo da farlo godere come voleva.   
Lui non era niente ed era tutto tra le sue mani. Perdeva sostanza e colore e allo stesso tempo splendeva di luce proprio. Come un’oscura e fredda stella nera.   
Si aggrappò ai fianchi di Komyo mentre si lasciava scopare la bocca con la stessa crudeltà con cui si era fatto prendere sul letto. Chiuse gli occhi quando sentì lo sperma schizzare caldo e denso sul proprio volto, andando a mischiarsi con la saliva che di nuovo gli bagnava il mento.   
In quel momento sarebbe bastata una sola carezza per farlo venire.   
Komyo lo fece alzare e appoggiare alla parete, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, sorridendogli finalmente con _dolcezza_.   
Non si era ancora ripreso dal proprio orgasmo, quando cominciò a leccargli i testicoli, risalendo con lentezza estenuante lungo l’asta. Ukoku gemeva piano, tenendo le mani ben salde e appoggiate alla parete.   
A Komyo piaceva molto, come tortura finale, farlo venire con lentezza. Quasi fargli credere che non avrebbe mai finito quel pompino infinito. Non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso mentre glielo succhiava piano, muovendo la testa avanti e indietro con dolcezza, continuando a osservarlo.   
Dopo interminabili minuti, in cui Komyo non perse mai la pazienza, continuando ad accarezzarlo sulle cosce e l’addome, finalmente Ukoku venne nell’orgasmo tanto agognato.   
Komyo lo guardò mentre a malapena si reggeva sulle gambe, pulendosi la bocca dalla saliva.  
«Vieni, andiamo a fare un bagno.»

L’acqua era calda e profumata. Komyo passava dolcemente una spugna sui segni lasciati dalle corde, dando sollievo al dolore.   
«Per qualche giorno niente corde e niente cinghie, che dici?»  
«Credo sia appropriato.»  
Komyo lasciò cadere un po’ di shampoo sulla mano e cominciò a lavargli i capelli.   
«Potresti però indossare qualcosa di più piccolo e discreto durante le funzioni, magari durante la meditazione. Non voglio che perdi lo stimolo e la consapevolezza che dipende tutto da me.»  
La voce di Komyo era di una dolcezza disarmante mentre meditava sul nuovo modo per torturarlo.   
«Qualche pallina di plastica dura, senza campanelli. Sarebbe assai strano spiegare perché il tuo culo risuona ogni volta che ti siedi o ti muovi.»  
Ukoku rise, mentre si godeva quel tenero massaggio tra i capelli, sulla cute.   
«Mi piace come idea. Meditare con un piccolo perno nell’ano e immaginare mentre mi scopi. Un modo autentico di raggiungere il Nirvana.»  
«Vedo che ci siamo capiti.»  
Il ragazzo si lasciò scivolare nell’acqua per sciacquarsi i capelli e quando riemerse Komyo lo aspettava con un telo aperto, pronto ad accoglierlo tra le braccia. Uscito dalla vasca lo strinse a sé, tamponando la pelle bagnata e si preoccupò ancora delle sue escoriazioni, su cui spalmò con paterna pazienza della pomata lenitiva.

Si svegliò con gli occhi marroni di Komyo che lo fissavano. Il monaco più anziano si svegliava sempre prima di lui.   
«Voglio farti un regalo», furono le prime parole che disse, sussurrandole piano. Aprì le braccia e Ukoku istintivamente lo abbracciò. «Voglio che mi scopi questa mattina. Un piccolo regalo per essere stato così bravo in queste giornate assieme.»  
Ukoku sorrise apertamente e alzò le sopracciglia.   
«Davvero?»  
Komyo annuì e il ragazzo si precipitò a cercare il lubrificante nella borsa da viaggio, tornando subito sopra di lui. Non sprecò tempo in preliminari, andando subito a prenderlo con spinte veloci, urgenti. Komyo si concedeva così di rado che approfittava di quei momenti per fargli più male possibile. Lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore e stringere gli occhi. Lo afferrò per le cosce e si sollevò sulle ginocchia, continuando a scoparlo con tutta la cattiveria che aveva in corpo.   
Komyo infilò le braccia sotto il cuscino e lo afferrò, tenendosi e sorridendo al ragazzo a ogni spinta.   
«Lo sai, vero… che te la farò pagare una per… una, la prossima volta?»  
Ukoku si chinò verso di lui.   
«Lo so e non vedo l’ora.»  
Lo baciò, annullando la distanza tra loro. Le braccia di Komyo lo avvolserò, così come le sue cosce lo strinsero sui fianchi. Lo baciò fino a quando l’aria non lo costrinse a riprendere fiato, solo per tornare a baciarlo ancora, mordendogli le labbra, succhiando la sua lingua.   
Non aveva ancora rinunciato al desiderio di morire per mano di Komyo.   
E ogni notte Komyo lo faceva morire, più e più volte.   
Alla sua maniera.   
  



End file.
